


A NOTE TO MY FIANCÉE | DAHMO

by kimwig



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22950244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimwig/pseuds/kimwig
Summary: "I'm sorry you were the one to leave, it should've been me."In which Dahyun apologizes to her fiancée.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Kim Dahyun
Kudos: 2





	A NOTE TO MY FIANCÉE | DAHMO

Was it odd? That Dahyun had kept most of Momo's stuff? Was it clingy? That Dahyun was looking pictures of them together to calm herself down at night?

Maybe it was. Maybe wanting to feel the woman's skin against her own, take a whiff of her cookies shampoo, and look at her calm face as she softly snored when she slept was creepy. Maybe Dahyun was loosing her mind. 

"You know, I sometimes feel I was the one to kill you." she spoke, eyes focused on the face on the picture as her fingers traced Momo's every feature "If you think about it, I was. The disease put those dark thoughts in your head, but I was the one to let you go. I was the one who believed you when you said dying was what would make you happy, what you really wanted."

Dahyun wished she was selfish, convinced Momo not to do what she did. Dahyun wished she could tell letting Momo do as she wished would've turned badly for both of them. Dahyun wished Momo had more faith, in herself, her body. 

But she was tired. Momo was just tired.

"And I guess, I was blinded by the fact that I love you and thought I helped you by letting you go," Dahyun sighed softly "But that isn't the case. Is it? I mean, I'm responsible. I wasn't able to speak up again, tell you that killing yourself isn't the way to go, that you can make it."

Dahyun knew she shouldn't dwell on the past. She knew she should move on, that the feeling she thought of as pain was actually guilt. 

"It's funny, when I tell people our love story they're always smiling and saying how adorable we are," she laughed "Imagine if I told them I killed you."

Guilt.

"I'm sorry I did nothing to help you," Dahyun closed her eyes, breath hitching as she continued talking "I did nothing to stop you."

Dahyun had never felt this guilty in her life. She had never felt the need to just hang herself so badly, join Momo to wherever she was and desperately apologize. Fall to her knees and cry until Momo heard, until she forgave her. 

"I wasn't worthy of wearing our engagement ring. I wouldn't make a good wife," though Dahyun still wore it, even after months she hadn't found the strength to take it off "You didn't deserve me. I did nothing to look after you, stop you from doing something that bad."

Was she a coward? If she left too? There wasn't anything left Dahyun could hold onto. Everyone had left. And she couldn't even blame them, it was her fault. 

"I'm sorry you were the one to leave, it should've been me."


End file.
